1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension arm supporting structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
JP-A-2004-276651 discloses a suspension arm supporting structure having a spherical slide bearing as a supporting portion for supporting a suspension arm. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 7 in JP-A-2004-276651, a front frame 58 which constitutes a part of a vehicle body frame is provided with lower arm mounting portions 82, 83 for mounting a lower arm 81 on a lower horizontal portion 69 thereof, and fitting portions 96, 97 provided respectively on arm portions 92, 93 of the lower arm 81 are attached to the lower arm mounting portions 82, 83 with screw bolts 108, 118, respectively.
A bearing 104 and a bearing 114 are provided between the screw bolt 108 and the fitting portion 96 and between the screw bolt 118 and the fitting portion 97 respectively, and these bearings 104, 114 support the fitting portions 96, 97 respectively in the radial direction and the axial direction.
The both fitting portions 96, 97 are supported by the bearings 104, 114 in the radial direction and the axial direction. Therefore, for example, when significant manufacturing errors exist in angle between the arm portion 92 and the arm portion 93 or the distance between the fitting portion 96 and the fitting portion 97, these members might not be attached easily because the other fitting portion 97 might not be positioned at a predetermined position with respect to the other lower arm mounting portion 83 when the fitting portion 96 is attached to the lower arm mounting portion 82.